A New Start
by Moonlight Snowflake
Summary: On a summer night, one stitchpunk looks back on his failures in life, but can he let go


**(THIS IS NOT A SLASH, just getting that out early, with that said on with the show, nothing of the 9 franchise belongs to me)**

**Ps. Everyone is alive in this**

**A New Start**

It was late, the wind blew slowly as a summer night breeze, most were already asleep in bliss inside the security of the library. But one certain stitchpunk was walking about the courtyard outside the building, lost in thought. He looked down, it had rained that afternoon and small puddles till could be seen on the ground, in one, he saw his reflection, his own sad and disappointing eyes looking right at him.

He quickly turned his head away from it, as if his own reflection was mocking him, a tight clenching feeling pulled at his chest. This feeling, he knew what it was, a feeling of guilt, sadness, regret, disappointment. He tried to hide it, when around the others he built a wall, a wall that blocked them from seeing his state of weakness, none of them could ever know the pain he carried inside. 1, his name,1, the first, the oldest, the one that was suppose to be the smartest, the wisest, the one everyone looks up to, the elder that was to protect the others. But that wasn't him.

1 wanted to show that he was in charge, that he would keep them safe, but in truth, the pressure, the stress, the self doubt that he could be a good leader, he couldn't let them see that. So he played the part of the all-knowing and confidant leader, but perhaps he played it to well, he came out as cold, cruel and arrogant, so much so that he had no respect or love from his family, he had to rely on 8 to bring them fear instead, and even that couldn't hold them for long.

Then 9 came into the picture, almost instantly, he saw 1 for who he truly was, a _coward_, 9 was rebellious like 7 ,except 9 kept pushing and being stubborn like 2, but he couldn't send him away like with 2, and 9 wouldn't leave like 7 did, then things got worse. He began losing his family, even 8, the one who was the most loyal to him, he lost 2, his first and best friend, his kind brother, except his death was his fault. He lost 5 and 6, though not close to him, innocent and young, and not deserving to die.

But once 9 stood up in front of the B.R.A.I.N, he knew what had to be done, in truth, death almost seemed like a kindness, all his problems would go away, and for once in a very long time, he could be the leader he wanted to be, he could do something right.

When 9 and 7 brought them back, 1 almost wished they didn't. These days, the coven had become closer to each other, 9 became the new leader, a better leader than 1 would ever be, but while the others were all together, one stitchpunk stayed in the shadows, making sure not to bother the happy family. He didn't have their love or respect, and now he lost his control and fear over them, there was nothing left. If something did happen to him, problem in his mechanics, oil leak, falling from a large height, etc. Would anyone notice, would anyone care, but what would their be to care for, nothing worth caring about.

In truth 1 had failed, he failed them as a leader, and had failed himself as a person. 1 put his head in his hands, just wishing that when he opened his eyes he could be somewhere away from the guilt, but it wouldn't.

"1, what are you doing out here ?", the elder stitchpunk looked to find his slightly younger brother looking at him with concern.

"Couldn't sleep. . . . . .bah pesky windows creaking at the push of this insensate wind" 1 scoffed, 2 came closer to his brother.

"Somethings wrong".

"Well of course there is, the windows" 1 persisted. But 2 just shook his head slowly, "You think I don't notice 1, how ever since we came back you always push us away, always keeping your distance, you hardly even talk to 8 anymore"

1 turned colder to 2, "like anyone wants we around anyway."

2 took a deep breath, obviously gentle was not going to work, if he wanted to get through to 1, he'd need to be blunt and forward about it.

"Listen 1, whether you like it or not, we're a family, and that means nobody gets let behind or forgotten, I know you feel ashamed of your actions from before" he put a hand on 1's shoulder, "but this is your chance to start fresh, and leave it behind, you just need to let go".

"That's easy for you to say, you never do anything wrong. . . . but me, I. . . . .I failed, as a leader, I couldn't protect my family and just made it grimmer for everyone" 1 began to walk off.

But as he did, 2 called out, "and is moping going to fix it"?

1 stopped in his tracks, turned around with a puzzled look, "what ?"

"Will it turn back the clock, what does it do other then make you feel awful, nothing . . . . I understand your feelings, but clinging on will only bring you grief, starting fresh is the only you can have happiness" and with that 2 walked past 1 inside, leaving his older brother with his thoughts.

* * *

_The Next Day_

1 looked to find the others all circled around something.

"oh look at it"

"where did you find it ?"

"what is it ?"

"I believe it's called a beetle"

"Mind if I join you" all eyes turned to the elder looking shyly in the corner, 7 stood up first, not sure how to react to, "um. . . . . sure go ahead" she replied. 1 nodded and headed towards the group.

9 smiled, happy to see that 1 started to talk again, "6 found this little guy in the emptiness, we were planning to keep him here".

2 looked his way, "we're giving him a new start".

1 looked at the beetle and chuckled, "yeah. . . . a new start".

**(So what do you think, like it, hate it, sorry if the last part seemed a bit rushed, for those that are older siblings and/or are given responsibility over others, stress or self doubt is a very common thing, I always felt that though 1 can be grumpy, part of it could come from his self-doubt, well anyway read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


End file.
